


I'm Just Dreaming Of Tearing You Apart

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Evil Plans, Faked Suicide, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Murder, Murderers, Plans, Plans For The Future, Short, Short One Shot, Suicide, Threats of Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is still alive. In order to grieve, Sebastian Moran needs to make plans.Oneshot/drabble





	I'm Just Dreaming Of Tearing You Apart

Sherlock Holmes is alive. Sebastian Moran knows this. Let's just say a little birdy told him. 

Sherlock Holmes survived the fall. How exactly, Sebastian didn't know: there were a million possibilities. Sebastian was smart, but he wasn't a genius. He wasn't Jim. 

That's what makes his his head pound and his hands shake and his blood boil. That's what makes him lay awake at night, his gun cold and loaded next to him. 

Holmes is alive, but Jim is dead. 

And the deal is off because of this. Since Holmes didn't kill himself, John Watson isn't immune anymore. And Sebastian will track him down. He'll make him feel the loss that he himself had to feel up on that goddamn roof. 

For Jim. 

And late at night he'll be laying awake in bed--either in a lonely motel, or in the apartment that he can still see Jim sprawled out on the couch complaining. He makes a vow then, of hatred, of bitter revenge. He'll destroy Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, and everyone else. 

No matter what he does though, he can't bring Jim back... 

And when he falls asleep, he has nightmares. 


End file.
